


[Podfic] "busted" by lesbians_harold

by Kitsune_Heart



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Drabble, F/F, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 12:49:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20706272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Heart/pseuds/Kitsune_Heart
Summary: based on thispostand also a drawing i once saw on tumblr





	[Podfic] "busted" by lesbians_harold

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [busted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16781332) by [lesbians_harold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbians_harold/pseuds/lesbians_harold). 

**Download link: **[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1v6qCntQfvYjKHJFmkT-ZUZWlUnDeuMgJ) or [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/58pqrp0m98qkal1/Busted--Kitsune_heart.mp3?dl=0)  
  


**Title:** [Busted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16781332)

**Author:** [lesbians_harold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbians_harold/pseuds/lesbians_harold)

**Reader:** [Kitsune Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Heart/pseuds/Kitsune_Heart)

**Fandom: **She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)

**Pairings: **Adora/Catra

**Rating: **Teen And Up Audiences

**Length: **00:04:15

**Summary: **NONE

**Author's Note:**

> **Authors, please consider allowing others to podfic your works!** It's easy, and I'll help! It takes two steps:  
1) Add a blanket permisson statememnt to your profile. Something like (over even just copy-paste) this: "Blanket permission notice: Please feel free to make podfic, fanart, translations, or remixes of my work. Just make sure to attribute the original piece in AO3's "Association" section when posting, and send me a link so I can enjoy!""  
2) Add your profile link to the end of [ this spreadsheet.](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1cvKiwJ0r4201NrreEtcVQVbSq8242o-W1SfuGpl1RhI/edit#gid=0)  
3) Your name will put on the [Fanworks Permission Statement List!](https://www.fpslist.org/)


End file.
